


Not Good Enough

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt shatters, Hermann helps put the pieces back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

Title: Not Good Enough  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 1,117  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: When Newt shatters, Hermann helps put the pieces back together again.

“We lost good men today, Dr. Geiszler.”

Hermann pauses outside of the door to lab, debating on entering. He can hear the Marshall continue to speak to Newt in a raised voice. When he hears Newt’s stammered reply, he steps through the doorway, being sure to make enough noise so both men know he’s there.

“I’m doing my best with what I have to work with.” Newt gestures toward the pile of Kaiju pieces on his work station.

“Your best isn’t good enough. I need something better to keep this from happening again.” Pentecost turns on his heel and walks out the door, tilting his head at Hermann as he passes.

The moment the door to the lab slams shut, Newt marches over to the samples he’s working on and overturns the tray, sending Kaiju entrails onto the floor. Hermann’s eyes widen in surprise. He shrinks back against his blackboard as Newt goes on a rampage, throwing things, shouting curses, knocking things over, and stomping around. The rage quickly turns to something far worse. Hermann realizes Newt is crying and that sends a chill down his spine. Newt finally falls to his knees in the middle of his lab, surrounded by the destruction he’s created. He wraps his arms around his torso, rocking back and forth.

Hermann can walk away and pretend he never witnessed Newt’s breakdown. He won’t do it though because that is a coward’s way out. Hermann Gottlieb is not a coward. He ponders trying to speak to Newt, but with the way the man is wailing, he doubts his words will even get through. That leaves him with one other option. He shifts from foot to foot, clutching the head of his cane so tightly it makes his palm ache. He knows what most people would do in a situation like this. Maybe they would comfort the upset person through touch, embracing them or simply putting a hand on the person’s back.

He’s never been what people would consider a comforting person. He knows he’s abrasive and tends to push people away because it is far easier than letting people in. As he thinks it over, the noises coming from Newt’s mouth go from wails to whimpers. Hermann’s not sure if Newt is running out of steam or if he’s sinking further down a spiral of devastation. He makes up his mind and decides he should at least make an attempt to comfort his lab partner. If it all goes wrong, he’ll just deny what his true intentions were.

After walking over to where Newt is sitting, Hermann stands behind him. Newt has curled in on himself, occasionally whispering something so low that Hermann can’t make it out. Hermann lowers himself to the cement, putting one of his legs on either side of Newt’s body. The position is awkward and Hermann can already feel an ache in his leg. He takes a deep breath and carefully wraps his arms around Newt's chest. Newt goes still at the touch and for a moment Hermann thinks about just letting go and trying to bolt from the room, but he knows it would take a great deal of effort on his part to even get back up off the floor at this point.

They stay like that for a count of thirty. Hermann can feel the rapid rise and fall of Newt's chest against his arms as the smaller man tries to get back under control. There's a soft sigh as Newt eases himself back, coming to rest against Hermann's body. Hermann tightens his grip as he sets his chin on Newt's shoulder. He thinks about a breathing technique his sister taught him years ago which is supposed to help relax someone. Hermann breathes in for a count of eight through his nose and exhales through his mouth for a count of sixteen. He closes his eyes as Newt begins to match his breathing.

Sitting on the floor is horribly uncomfortable and the pain running from Hermann's hip toward his knee is steadily growing worse. He tilts his head, bringing his mouth by Newt's ear. "Newton, you're good enough, you're smart enough, and doggone it, people like you."

There's a soft snort. "Hermann, did you just quote Stuart Smalley at me?" Newt's voice is a bit hoarse from crying, but Hermann can still hear his amusement.

"Yes, but what I said was true." The last time Hermann had been ill Newt attempted to cheer him up by having a Saturday Night Live marathon. He’d never admit it to Newt, but some of the skits had been rather amusing. Hermann shifts, trying to get a bit more comfortable. Instead, fresh pain flares down his leg, making him hiss between his teeth. "Newton, I hope you're doing better because I really need to get up and I may need your assistance to do so."

"Oh shit, your leg!" As soon as Hermann loosens his grip, Newt whirls around, looking at him in concern. He quickly gets to his feet and holds both of his hands out. Once Hermann grabs them tightly, Newt helps him stand. The pain is now a screaming agony and he sways a little.

“Could you get me my pills?” Hermann takes his cane from Newt, using it to support the majority of his weight as he inches over to the nearby desk. He shakes out two of the pills from the bottle Newt brings him, dry-swallowing them down with a grimace. “I think I'll go to my room now.”

Newt stares at him for a moment before glancing around the room at the mess he made. “Hermann...”

“Leave it and give me a hand.” Hermann’s not entirely sure he can get back to his room without falling. He leans on Newt as the two of them slowly make their way through the Shatterdome to Hermann’s room.

“You must be feeling like crap if you don’t want me to clean things.”

“Indeed.” It feels as if someone dipped his leg in kerosene and lit a match. The pills will kick in soon and then he’ll be able to fall asleep. He has a few minutes before that happens though. Hermann bites his lip as he eases his body onto his bed. Newt helps him remove his shoes.

“So... I was thinking maybe I’d go get my laptop and we could watch more episodes of Saturday Night Live until you pass out.” There’s a hopeful look on Newt’s face as he cleans his glasses with his shirt. “But only if you want to.”

“I’d like that.”

The huge smile on Newt’s face as he dashes out into the hall is worth the pain in Hermann’s leg.


End file.
